


Nutella

by hshoecrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food, Food Sex, M/M, Nutella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hshoecrab/pseuds/hshoecrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes home to find a needy Dan and an open jar of Nutella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutella

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Neon_Apple for helping with this ficlet!

Phil walked through the rainy streets of London on his way back to the Underground. His shoes squished with every step and his fringe annoyingly stuck to his face as he finally entered the station.

He paused for a moment to think back on his day. He was simply getting ready to go out shopping. His Macbook’s power cord had finally given out from constant stress of everyday use and he needed to grab a replacement. As he put on his coat and grabbed his phone, Dan emerged from his room, still groggy.

“Morning, Dan,” Phil said without missing a beat. Suddenly, Dan reached out, put one hand on each side of Phil’s face, and kissed him squarely on the lips. Phil was taken by surprise and immediately pulled back.

“What are you doing?” Phil shouted, but Dan had already bolted out of the room like a scared cat.

As he leaned against the cold brick wall, Phil felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the text message that he just received.

 

Hey Phil, sorry bout this morning. i wouldnt blame you if you didn’t want to come home. I hope you will though. I fucking love you and i couldnt keep it inside any more

  * :Dan




 

Phil let out a deep sigh, unsure of what to think. He knew he loved Dan and had always wanted to be with him, but he didn’t want to ruin their professional relationship or even worse, their friendship. But now that was over due to Dan’s actions that morning. He knew what he had to do. He had to tell Dan how he really felt.

Phil was a nervous wreck the entire train ride home. His hands were clammy and shaking as he climbed the numerous stairs up to the apartment. With a timid hand, he unlocked the door and turned the handle.

Once inside, he heard a faint voice coming from Dan’s bedroom. “Phil, is that you?” Dan called out.

“Yeah, I came back,” Phil said as he dropped his bags and walked down to Dan’s door.

“Come inside,” Dan replied.

When Phil opened the door, he was greeted by a view of Dan he thought he would never see. There he was, lying on top of the duvet, completely naked, fully erect, clutching a jar of Nutella.

“Phil,” Dan whimpered. “Phil, I’m so glad you’re here. Please. Just, please,” he pleaded as he held out the jar of Nutella.

Phil knew what to do. Locking eyes with Dan, he strode over to the bed confidently. He scooped out a handful of the sweet spread from the jar and dragged his fingers from Dan’s chest down to his stomach, leaving a trail of Nutella. Then, slowly but carefully, he lapped it up in wide strokes with his tongue. Dan moaned and winced as Phil’s tongue touched his warm body.

Phil’s tongue flicked across Dan’s nipples in quick strokes as Dan let out a surprised squeal. Dan arched his back in pleasure as he dipped his hand in the Nutella jar and smeared more across his nipples.

“Oops,” Dan said. “I made a mess.” Phil smiled as he caught Dan’s eyes, then went back to work with his tongue. Dan’s nipples were hardening by the second as Phil continued; he sucked and would occasionally flick his tongue to clean up Dan’s “accidental” mess.

When all the Nutella had been cleaned up, Phil reached back into the jar and started another trail, this time reaching all the down the length of Dan’s cock. As Phil touched his tongue to the head, Dan moaned even louder. His tongue flicked down the length of the shaft as he cleaned off all of the sweet spread. He looked up at Dan and they locked eyes.

“Phil,” Dan whimpered in ecstasy. “I can’t believe you came back.”

“Dan, I love you too much not to,” Phil replied, reluctantly pulling his mouth off of Dan’s cock.

“ Now it’s your turn,” Dan said, a smirk appearing on his face.

Before he knew it, Dan had gotten up and was taking Phil’s shirt off. Phil quickly dropped his trousers and was greeted by the sight of his own erection that had been growing in his pants.

Dan eagerly spread the nutella all over Phil’s chest and began to lick it up. “Hey, Dan, I thought you vowed never to eat Nutella again,” Phil said sarcastically.

Dan paused to shoot him a smile and remarked “I can make an exception for this” as he went back to voraciously licking up the Nutella. Phil could not believe this was actually happening. The man who had been his best friend and who he secretly admired for years actually loved him back.

Phil could feel Dan’s rough but enthusiastic tongue rhythmically stroking up and down his chest as Phil’s heart kept beating faster and faster. Dan sucked the remaining Nutella off of his nipples and proceeded to dip his hand back into the jar.

Dan took his Nutella-covered hand and began to stroke Phil’s cock, spreading the sticky paste all along the length. It resulted in a warm, gooey mess as Dan struggled to stroke quickly. Finally he gave up and put his lips around Phil’s glans. Phil gasped sharply, closing his eyes and rolling his head back. He couldn’t believe that this was real, that his best friend was on his knees worshipping his dick. Phil wasn’t quite sure how Dan knew how to swirl his tongue so magnificently, but all he knew is that Dan needed to never stop.

As Dan increased the suction, Phil couldn’t stop himself from putting his hand in Dan’s hair, pulling harder as the sucking grew more intense, as Dan eradicated any traces of nutella left. Phil soon felt the undeniable clench in his abdomen as he neared release. He tried to warn Dan but words failed him, so he slowly pulled back as he tried to gently separate Dan’s head from his own. However, Dan remained firmly in place, eager for the prize from Phil’s phallus. Phil’s body trembled as he blew his load into Dan’s throat. Dan pulled his head away, stood up, and swallowed victoriously. Phil started at him with awe, while Dan’s eyes gleamed with triumph.

“I take it that my methods of cleaning are acceptable?” purred Dan, smirking mischieviously.

“V-very,” Phil stuttered, mouth dry from the sexual venture.

Once Phil had regained his composure , he looked back at Dan’s cock which he had merely teased before. He got up from the bed and put his hands on Dan’s shoulders. He quickly turned around and pushed Dan back onto the bed.

Phil was fairly unsure of himself, as he had only tried oral once when he was drunk at a party during his days at Uni. It’s Dan, I can do this… I hope, he thought to himself.

Phil slid his hands down Dan’s chest slowly, trying to buy time before he would attempt to conquer the cock that towered before him. As his hands neared Dan’s hipbones, he gave them a little squeeze, which caused Dan to chuckle. Phil prayed that he would not fuck this up as he pretended to know what he was doing.

Eagerly, he leaned towards the head as Dan sat up to get a better view. As his lips made contact with Dan’s penis, he gave it a small kitten lick, hoping to ease himself into things. Slowly, but surely his movements became bolder as he explored the undersides of Dan’s cock, hoping that Dan was as enjoying this as much as he was. Phil marveled at the girth, getting used to the pleasant stretching sensation inside his mouth; until Dan’s penis got a little too close to Phil’s uvula, causing him to jerk back, gagging slightly and sputtering as his eyes watered.

Phil looked up at Dan, “I’m sorry! I can do this, I promise. It’s- It’s just been a while, and I’ve only ever tried once.” trying to explain himself quickly.

“No, no, Phil. You were doing very well there. You can try again, if you feel up to it.”  Dan replied, his voice full of understanding.

Phil pulled himself together and resumed the surveying of Dan’s dick. He carefully put his lips around the head and began to move his head up and down slowly. He gradually picked up speed as he stroked the length of Dan’s dick with his hand. Dan’s moans grew louder and louder as he approached climax. Phil held Dan’s cock firmly in his mouth as Dan let out one final moan and released his load. The salty cum stuck to the roof of his mouth as he pulled away from Dan. He managed to get it down without gagging, but it was a challenge.

Dan sat up on the bed as Phil sat down next to him. The two quietly beamed at each other in the aftermath of what had just happened. The almost-empty jar of Nutella still sat on the end table.

Phil picked it up and laughed. “I guess we shouldn’t put this back in the pantry, eh?” he said.

Dan grinned and grabbed it from Phil’s hand. “I think I’ll keep it in my nightstand and we can finish it off some other time.”

“By the way, Dan,” Phil said, anxiously.

“What is it, Phil?”

“I really love you. I always have,” Phil finally spouted out.

“I love you too, Phil,” Dan replied.  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Put that Nut' in my Butt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889887) by [Neon_Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Apple/pseuds/Neon_Apple)




End file.
